Tyson's Journey
by Hoytti
Summary: Tyson Fairmore, Son of Justin Fairmore who is the owner of Fairmore Mining Company, the biggest mining company in Unova, starts his own pokemon journey, at the request of his father, to start a company that will benefit trainers. Follow Tyson as he explores the world and makes new friends. T for violence, mention of blood, and suggestive themes. I don't own Pokemon or Grant.
1. Prologue

**Tyson's Journey**

_By Hoytti_

**Prologue**

Three children stood in a meadow the two oldest looked like they could be anywhere from twelve to thirteen. Though their faces were blurred you could tell that the oldest wore glasses, He had a green ball cap on his head. Red hair shown from under the cap in the back. He wore the typical tee and jeans with sandals on his feet. On his shoulder sat a snivy with glasses on his nose.

The next oldest and only girl in the group had dark brown hair that was kept in a ponytail that reached her mid calf. She had a white baseball cap on her head. She also had the basic tee and jeans getup with white sneakers on her feet. On her shoulder sat a riolu who had a confident grin on his face.

The two older children faced the final child. A boy with blond slicked back hair with a single strand that stood up in the front. Unlike the other children who wore just tee and jeans this child had a fancy getup. He wore a polo shirt, pressed jeans, and a sweater vest. Around his neck was a bolo tie that he seemed to adjust every now and again. He also wore black sneakers that were polished as if they were dress shoes and a black leather belt around his waist. Beside him stood a deerling with a flower necklace around her neck.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Tyson?" the older boy asked as his arm raised towards the younger boy.

"It's not that I don't want to go Grant. I just can't. I still have to learn how to run a business. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to go on a pokemon journey yet," the younger boy replied as he bowed his head and messed with his bolo.

The girl then walked forward and gave the boy a hug. "Tyson, I honestly think you would do fine out there. Especially with the surprises you throw out when you battle. Remember that." She then kissed his cheek then started to walk away as did the older boy.

The younger boy just stood there as they left one sentence escaped his mouth. "I will try."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A teenage boy with messy blond hair sat up in bed with a yawn. As he looked back on his dream he repeated what he said, "I'll try Justy, I'll try."

The teenage boy looked over to the corner of the room where an autumn sawsbuck laid with a newspaper in front of it. The boy couldn't read the newspaper as it was written in Pokescript. The boy waved towards the sawsbuck who looked up and nodded her head before she continued to read, agitation clearly shown on her face.

_I'll have to ask her what's wrong later, _the boy thought as he went and grabbed his cloths then headed towards his personal bathroom. The bathroom was gorgeous. It had giant ivory tub that could probably be mistaken for a shallow swimming pool. The walls were made of marble and the counter for the sink was made of sixteen karat gold.

That's right, this kid is loaded. You see, he is Tyson Fairmore, Son of Justin Fairmore who is the owner of Fairmore Mining Company, the biggest mining company in Unova. Now of course they aren't the only mining company out there. Their biggest competitor Clay's Mining Co., run by Gymleader Clay, is only about half Fairmore Mining Company's size. That said, Clay and Mr. Fairmore are actually best friends.

Tyson got out of the bath and changed into his day cloths which consisted of a red polo shirt, pressed blue jeans, polished black sneakers, a read and black checkered sweater vest, and a bolo tie that had an onix head with ruby eyes.

After he changed, he brushed his teeth, slicked his hair back with that one stubborn strand stuck up in front, left the bathroom, and walked over to the sawsbuck in the corner who still had her head in the paper. "Hey Scarlet, what's new in the pokemon world?"

Scarlet looked up at Tyson then back at the paper. "Nothing new really, just the daily trainer report as well as the horoscopes but I guess what you really want to know is how Tobi is doing right?"

Tyson nodded grimly. Tobi was a lillipup that got the short end of the stick of life. You see, Tobi's parents were pedophiles that would kidnap baby pokemon and have their way with them till they died. After the police took the parents away, the adults in the area looked down on Tobi, who was covered in the blood of other children. They treated him cruelly and would sometimes beat him up. The Chief officer of the Eindoak Town Wild Pokemon Police Force, a charazard by the name of Draco, had declared that anyone who hurt Tobi would be arrested and charged with child abuse. However, due to the number of pokemon who would be in a group, that threat fell flat. The local newspaper gobbled up the stories of every attack that happened on Tobi. In fact, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that Tobi wasn't in the papers.

Scarlet sighed, "The paper does indeed have an article on him today. It seems that last night, Tobi was attacked at the local pokemon center. It seems that the Pokemon Center's chansey allowed all the local pokemon into the Pokemon Center just so they could do as they wish to him."

"However, before they could finish him off, Nurse Joy came in to do a checkup and caught them in the act. You would think that a nurse wouldn't be able to stand up to a hole hoard of pokemon, but she did. She chased all those wild pokemon out and fired the chansey who had let the pokemon into the center."

"Officer Draco had arrested the chansey upon it's release into the wild. It is now facing child abuse charges and attempted murder charges. She is more then likely to be executed in three days."

Tyson sighed but then smiled. "At least Nurse Joy was able to stop them before they could kill the little guy," he said.

Scarlet also smiled. "Of course you would see the good side of things," she said with a chuckle.

Tyson chuckled as well. "Well somebody has to." Both pokemon and trainer laughed, at least, until a maid entered the room.

"Ah, Master Tyson, it seems your in a good mood today. Scarlet say something to make you smile?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Tyson called down and said, "Yes Rose, Scarlet here just told me that the Eindoak Town Nurse Joy fought of a hoard of pokemon last night who was trying to hurt a lillipup, and won!"

This time it was Rose who laughed. "I actually read that this morning in the Eindoak Journal. I was laughing up a storm by the time I finished."

After a minute of laughter Tyson looked up at the clock then paled. "Shoot! I'm late for the test!" He then grabbed a pencil off his desk and ran down the hall towards his father's study where his father met him and scolded him for his tardiness. His father then handed Tyson a test paper then went to start the bane of all business men, paperwork.

* * *

**Okay guys, I guess I should of done this lat time but I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be updating this every Saturday. **

**It has come to my attention that some people might not like the fact I said the word "pedophile" in a rated T story. Listen, I understand were you're coming from. However, though it pains me, I must tell you that teens should know this word for their own safety as well as the fact that it is a crime. If your child is super sheltered then it might cause a problem. Also, this is the only time I will mention it so I'm going to keep it t. If I get a notice from an admin then I will gladly up the rating. But for now it will stay at T.**

**Also I would like you to Read and Review, however it isn't mandatory as this story is just for fun. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The test took about an hour and boy was Tyson nervous as his father looked over the paper. Finally Mr. Fairmore looked up from the test paper and smiled.

"Son, congratulations, you passed!" he put the paper down wrote the score down then handed the boy his test. The score was 95/100. "I know it's not perfect but it's enough. Now I have another task for you to do before you may go on your way."

Tyson looked at his father. "What is it dad?" Usually Tyson can leave and go practice with his pokemon right after he finished his studies so what could his father want him to do?

Mr. Fairmore smiled and said, "I need you to battle me."

Tyson was shocked to say the least, that was the last thing he expected. "Um did I hear you right dad? You want to battle me?"

Mr. Fairmore smile grew till it practically absorbed his face. "That's right. Son, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Mr. Fairmore pointed his finger at his son who practically jumped out of his skin with excitement. "Do you accept my challenge!?"

"Heck yeah!" Tyson said with as much enthusiasm as his father. "I accept your challenge and I shall do my best! Just let me get my pokemon." Tyson then ran out of his fathers office and to his room's balcony where scarlet was sunning herself. She never left the room unless she was in her pokeball since he wanted to surprise them at his first Fairmore Family Tournament which he would participate in when he made his own company since it's the youngest child that inherent the father's company.

When Scarlet saw Tyson practically shake with excitement she asked, "What's gotten you so excited dear?"

"Dad just challenged me to a pokemon battle!" he practically yelled. "It's the perfect opportunity to show what we can do!"

Scarlet flashed her devious smile. "This is indeed perfect and more then likely he will go easy on you since he thinks you are weak." Tyson just smiled back then returned Scarlet to her pokeball before he ran down to the Fairmore Pokemon Battlefield where his father waited for him.

"Now son, since you only have one pokemon..." his dad started but trailed off as he saw two pokeballs on his son's waist. "Okay two pokemon, since you have two pokemon we will do a double battle. The winner will get command the other to do something. This battle will be observed by the entire family." As Mr. Fairmore said this, Tyson's two younger brothers and older sister walked in along with his mother, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins, as well as all their servants, 500 people total. However, the one person he wished could be here wasn't.

"Son, I know that battling in front of a crowd can be nerving, but please keep your focus on the battle," Mr Fairmore said then turned towards one of the butlers. "Vence, you are the referee."

Vence nodded then stepped forward as the other butlers went up into the stands. "This battle is a two on two double battle. Are you both ready?"

"Yes!" "Absolutely!" Tyson and Mr. Fairmore said respectively.

"Well then, let the battle begin!"

"Rumble, Steel! Time to shake things up!" Mr. Fairmore said as he released an onix and a steelix who both released an earthshaking roar.

Tyson smirked. "Scarlet, Tremor! Formation 2!" Scarlet and an onix appeared out of the lights of the pokeballs. The onix, Tremor, was in front of Scarlet, ready to shield her if the need arose. Scarlet on the other hand just stood behind Tremor with a regal look on her face while Tremor had a huge grin that crept everyone, but Tyson and Scarlet, out.

Mr. Fairmore shivered "Tremor always creeps me out with that smile." He then looked at Scarlet. "I see that your trainer friend gave you a deerling that evolved into sawsbuck. However, that won't help you here! Rumble, Earthquake! Steel, Iron Tail on Tremor!"

As the earth started to shake, Tyson called out "Tremor you also use Earthquake! Scarlet Attract on Steel!

"Rumble! Giga Impact on Tremor! Steel! Iron Head on scarlet!"

Rumble zoomed towards Tremor, while Steel refused to attack Scarlet.

"Scarlet, Sunny Day! Tremor, Double Edge!"

The light in the room brightened as Tremor went head first into the Giga Impact. But due to Rock Head**, ** Tremor didn't get hit with the recoil.

"Rumble, Earthquake! Steel Iron Head"

"Scarlet, Solar Beam! Tremor, Earthquake!"

The battle continued on till finally.

"Tremor, use Double Edge on Steel! Scarlet, solar beam on Rumble!"

"Rumble, use return on Scarlet! Steel, use Brick Break on Tremor!"

Tremor and Steel clashed and whipped up a cloud of dust as Rumble knocked Scarlet out with his return. As the dust it revealed Steel as he stood tall and proud while Tremor was out on the ground.

"Tremor and Scarlet are unable to battle! The winner is Master Jason!" Vence called as the crowd began to clap. Tyson walked forward and hugged Tremor before Tyson returned Tremor to his pokeball. He then walked over to Scarlet as she stood up shakily, her head held high.

Tyson smiled then hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Well done Scarlet, well done." He then turned to his dad who came up behind him.

"Son," Mr. Fairmore said with a smile, "that was a good battle. It also makes me rest easier knowing you will be safe while you do this assignment. Son, it is time you went and found your own place in this company. As you know, we force the youngest to take over the company when they get of age, but the older ones must find their own mine to run under the company name. However, this time we have decided that it is time that we expand beyond the mines. Son, I want you to go on a pokemon journey to find a new business that will help trainers. Of course it will still be under our company name which is changing to The Fairmore Corporation. Pack your bags son, your leaving bright and early tomorrow morning."

Tyson was shocked to say the least. He never expected that he'd ever be able to go on a pokemon journey, especially when since no one in his family had ever done so. Sure he had to keep an eye out for a way to help trainers but at least he would still get to go on a journey. Tyson smiled then jumped for joy.

"Thank you dad! I'll make you proud!"

Mr. Fairmore smiled then hugged him, "I know you will son. You always have."

Tyson gave Mr. Fairmore another hug before he ran off, Scarlet right after him. Mrs. Fairmore then walked up and gave her husband a hug from behind. "What do you think he will do when he sees that Justy arrives tomorrow and hears she will be helping him for the first two weeks?"

Mr. Fairmore smiled then turned around in her arms. "Probably stutter and mess with his bolo like I did with you for the first month." He then kissed her.


End file.
